Awkward Encounters
by GangsterMama
Summary: A series of one shots of those overlooked shippings in Yugioh.  Each chapter is dedicated to a mysterious pair.
1. Complete

The Big day had finally arrived. No one thought it would ever come to this, everyone thought he was some cold hearted jerk , found only accompanied by the harsh computer light and buzzing monitor. No one expected him to get married. On top of that, no one expected that he would marry her.

Mokuba hurried down the aisle, his baby blue coat tails flying, as his shoes squeaked nosily on the recently polished, hard-wood floors.

Everything had to be in tip top shape, not a dot or smidge of dust present, the chairs had to be perfectly aligned, the windows closed and the guests pristine.

No Oden, check. No Joey, check. He giggled, picturing the blonde's face when he found out he was the only one who hadn't received an invite. Mokuba twirled, he couldn't contain his joy, finally his Big Brother was going to be happy again. He flicked his plaited hair over his shoulder and adjusted his jacket, everything was just going to be perfect.

The ceremony was about to start, everyone filed in a single line, sitting down gingerly onto to the navy seats and settling with the customary 'KC' stamped pamphlet that was stuck at their backs of their chairs.

Yugi looked down at the number printed on his invitation that Roland had handed to him, according to the sweaty bodyguard , Kaiba had marked out special seats just for them. Tea came up behind him.

'Friendship'

'P-pardon?'

'Yugi do you know where we are ?' Yugi blinked, and licked his lips nervously and stared down at his ticket. In big block letters it read '1'.

'Maybe at the front?' Yugi chuckled, his hand resting at his neck to scratch it, sheepishly.

Tristan arrived shortly, clutching a ticket clearly marked '3', and sauntered towards their direction.

'Looks like this is it…'

'Where is it exactly?'

'The back of the hall?'

'Try the parking lot Tristan' Tea grunted, Yugi spotted Mokuba jogging to a large woman carrying a dozen blue flowers.

'Mokuba!' The kid spun around, his plait flying about his shoulders. Finally his eyes rested on the trio and smirked, uncannily like his brother. He gestured to them to come over.

'I thought this would happen, we have a couple of free seats on the left side of the hall'

Everyone waited on baited breath, a single thought ringing simultaneously.

Who was this mystery girl?

Yugi peered up, angling his head to the right and standing on his toes to get a good view, there was nothing quite like being seated at the very end of the hall, closest to the door, far away from the procession itself, and adding insult to injury , his stature did no help to alleviate his view.

Soft bells started to chime, signally the beginning of her entrance.

Tea gasped, lifting a hand to her painted lips , Tristan snorted hiding his face under a pamphlet and Yugi sighed, plunking down on the stone hard seats. He would have to wait till everyone was seated to know what the commotion was all about.

Mokuba smiled proudly as he gazed as his contented brother. Seto Kaiba stood, ram rod, his arms firmly planted at his side, his thin lips settling straight like a ruler and his eyes shifting into neutral mode as he gazed at the ceiling.

Mokuba 's grin widened. He had never seen his brother show this much a emotion before, he was finally opening up. He swerved his head back down towards the beautiful bride. This single , dazzlingly creature had sown back together the missing pieces of their small family. She had completed it.

'You may now kiss the bride' Clasping the delicate claws, he leaned forwarded and landed a big, sloppy kiss on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She roared in content, her tail rising and lowering softly. The crowd cheered, as he hoped on her back and they flew deep into the sky, away from the recession , away from his fallen title of duel king, and away from Mokuba.


	2. A Love For The Ages

Yugi rifled through some Capmon boxes, sorting and checking their price tags to see if all was in order. He thumbed through the collectible showcases and adjusted the Magic and Wizards aisle, categorizing the rare cards in their correct shelves. Meanwhile Joey leaned over the counter, seated on a small, creaky stool that shook under his weight every time he moved, going through his own deck.

'Have they come in yet Yug?' Joey asked casually, he turned towards Yugi, his messy , gold locks shifting over his chocolate eyes. Yugi shook his head in answer.

'I'll have to check with Grandpa'

'Have to check what with Grandpa?' A old timbered voice rang from the stairway. Their stood Solomon Mutou, hands on his hips.

'G-gramps?' Joey muttered, flabbergasted at the old man's outfit. He had ditched his usual clothes of baggy overalls and rolled up shirt for more audacious attire. He donned on an almost Indiana Jones like hat, with a burgundy, ruffled shirt. There was a low dip where his top 3 buttons should have been and he clutched a wallet, that was trying to be desperately shoved into his back pocket.

'Um…Gramps, I don't think that will fit…' Yugi sheepishly exclaimed, Grandpa hadn't worn those pants since the days of his own adventures in the Egyptian sun. Yugi knew precisely how long ago by the judgment of tightness of the pants that clenched over the elder's buttocks.

'How do I look?'

'Like a Italian Porn sta-' Joey was abruptly stopped with a quick kick to his knees by the shorter of the two.

'Good, Grandpa, your date would….really

'Date?' Joey blinked. Just then the chirpy jingle of the shop bell alerted them of a presence.

'Kaiba!' Joey jumped, reaching for his desk, fire lit in his eyes.

'What are you doing here rich boy? Ready to get your ass handed to you?' Joey grinned.

'Pipe down mutt, I'm not here to be the Mutou's dog walker' The taller retorted and turned his gaze towards Solomon Mutou. Grandpa nodded and Kaiba walked back out of the Turtle Game store, his coat flaring out behind him with each stride.

'What?' The blond stood a little stunned, his legs still in a warrior's stance softened and his fits clenched tight slowly unraveled as he sought out Yugi's eyes. Bur Yugi didn't meet him.

'Ill explain later'

Yugi stood awkwardly outside as he caught the unnecessary wink Grandpa Motuo threw at Kaiba. Joey paled, a bit subdued from earlier on as he leaned on the forest green door of the Mutou's game store, playing with his jacket zipper.

'You know what Joey, I think its great he found love'

'Really Yug? Really?' A smirk graced Kaiba's features when a sleek, jet-black limo pulled up by the curb. He gestured for the old man to get in. A mischievous glint appeared in his azure eyes as he studied the old man's backside as he slid into the car.

'See you later Domino dweebs' He threw over his shoulder, and ducked inside swiftly.

Yugi tried not to listen as he heard a few giggles when the car door finally shut. The driver seated on the far end of the limo looked uncomfortable when he cleared his throat'

'Mr Kaiba would like to inform you that Mr Motou might be returning early in the morni-' The driver was cut abruptly, an erratic twitch of his thumbs and the hardy swallow clearly signaled he didn't want to be there. He leaned towards the divider in the limo and Joey could hear a faint murmuring, followed not so quietly with an 'OH!' and like a flash, the driver swerved around, red as a tomato. He spun bit to quickly as they heard a crack, and a wince, the driver stuttered in a rush.

'M-mr M-mutou would like to add n-not to wait up ' with this he aimed his well polished boot right on the accelerator, driving off in a puff of dust.


	3. Approval

'MOKUBA' Kaiba was abashed.

'What are you doing? Your fraternizing with the enemy!'

Mokuba looked up guilty, a pout starting to form on his lips as he stepped away, lipstick marks were smudged all over his face and a deep blush appeared on his nose. He looked down at his feet and his shoulders slumped.

'Im s-s-sorry b-big brother!' he shivered, his little shoulders quaking and his hands ringing themselves of some unseen dirt.

'I couldn't help it…' Mokuba stared into his older brothers eyes, wide and innocent.

Innocent my briefcase, not with the things that I caught them doing, the elder thought but he softened. He couldn't deny his younger brother; after all they had been through so much together. Their bond was eternal and strong; his little brother deserved this. Mokuba Kaiba deserved to be happy and loved, no matter who did the loving. Kaiba winced internally, he would have to get used to the idea some day.

'Mokuba…' Kaiba nodded, a single confirmation, yet stoned faced and strict to the public eye, this action spoke volumes to Mokuba. The little boy grinned, his happiness unable to contain itself, he leapt onto his brother, and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you!' Kaiba put a hand on his brother's head, mustering an affectionate ruffle, that only lasted for 0.5 seconds before yanking the boy roughly away by his collar.

He turned around and stalked off.

Mokuba giggled and turned back to his now newly Kaiba approved companion.

'See!' Mokuba did the same thing , and jumped into Tristan Taylor's arms and hugged him.

Giving him a big, sensual and sexy kiss on the forehead, missing Tristan's hair by only a few millimeters, Mokuba smirked.

'Now, lets get down to business' Mokuba's hand reached to grab Tristan's, big, erected hair in his small fingers.

'Its so pointy, how'd you get it to stay up like that?'

'Unno, maybe I was born with it?'

'Maybe its Maybelline'


	4. Love is Blind

I sense a pattern here. Anyway onwards to the story!

…...

It was Prom Night at Domino Middle School, more so a farewell dance than anything.

Mokuba inclined his head, running his fingers through his fringe to help it stay down. He had left it open and combed through the many unruly strands that stuck out, leaving it somewhat tame. He huffed, pushing his chest out and giggling at his mirror image.

By the door stood Kaiba, uncomfortable as ever, dressed in his usual trench coat and black jumpsuit. He stared, transfixed at his brother. He himself had never attended any school dances, and was only partial to the handful of times he had gone to the annual Kaibacorp Masquerade ball. Last year's theme was Blue Eyes White Dragon, he wondered if this year's theme should be Blue Eyes White Ultimate Dragon. After all being coordinator of Kaibacorp festivities and processions alongside the Chief Exectuive Officer, left him with a lot of duties. One being, organizing whether the Blue Eyes White Dragon carpets would match the Blue Eyes White Dragon chairs, or would that to be tacky?

'So?' Mokuba turned around, a smile on his pimply face. Kaiba noted to buy some of that Proactive cream he had been hearing so much about, Mokuba had hit puberty and if he was anything like Seto Kaiba, Mokuba would be covered in zits. Kaiba's hand unconsciously ran over his cheeks, he couldn't even count all the times he had to cover his face with his collar to prevent people from spotting the annoyingly, puss filled dot, and he was a child prodigy.

'So what?' he answered harshly.

'What do you think?' Mokuba referred back , ignoring his brother's harsh tones.

'I don't have time for this Mokuba I have a company to run' Kaiba flounced out of the room, back to his office and slamming the door.

The younger Kaiba shrugged, and followed suit, opening the door slightly to peek through.

'It's time He could see his brother sitting down, going through his deck idly while chewing on some gun.

Kaiba dropped off Mokuba at the dance , sparing no time for a hug goodbye, and sped off like hell was at his heels.

Mokuba took a deep breath and went inside, he spotted her immediately. She was so beautiful and so graceful. She was dancing by herself in the middle of the dance floor, her dress glimmering silver and soft grey. It hugged her in all the right places, leaving a boyish blush on Mokuba's boil infested face.

'Just go up to her' Rebecca Hawkins , who had incidentally been transferred into his school a week before the dance, nudged him in her direction.

'You guys are so perfect for each other' Mokuba smiled graciously and mouthed a 'tank you'. He was going to do it, he was going to ask her out and maybe they would end up dating. Or married. Or whatever.

Remember be cool, be cool, Mokuba muttered to himself as he strode with faux confidence to the aforementioned sweetheart.

'M-may I have t-this d-ance?' Mokuba smiled crookedly, trying to stop his face from turning cherry red and failing.

She turned around, her handle jingling , her faces glittering and bouncing off the disco ball's light and nodded.

Mokuba was over the moon and took her handle. Together he and the Briefcase crumped all night long to the beat of 'Low' by Flo Rida.


	5. Virtual Lover

Kaiba slammed his hands on the keyboard.

He just couldn't get enough. With deft, practiced fingers, he once again found himself, halled up in his office hidden from society. He knew he shouldn't.

Kaiba pressed the delete key rapidly.

They weren't meant to meet like this. They were meant to stay friends. This isn't how it was meant to turn out.

He had a family. A loving brother, a sexually active company, a prospering white dragon. He didn't need dead weight. He didn't need her.

But the consuming burning passion of his love took over him.

Finally he punched the space bar, extending his right finger and tapping the shift key whilst he slid his index finger over the digit 'four'.

Tomorrow he told himself, tomorrow he would promise himself he would not do this again and finally end this secret love affair.

The end.


	6. Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall , who's the richest of them all?

* * *

><p>'Then he threw out his pokeball and I was like'<p>

'-Well, well, well, if it isn't the Geek Squad , come to gather some new victims?

'Ka-' Kaiba slammed is hand on to the wall and kissed him full on the face.

Tea gasped, Yugi choked on his water and Tristan stared wild eyed, not being able to decide if he was stunned or interested. Joey spluttered, his eyes widening and he tried to look away but it was too late.

Their little convergence started to grow uncomfortable at the busy squelching noises and moans that erupted from the taller boy.

'What is he doing here anyway?' Tea whispered into Yugi's ear, she had to bend slightly to talk to him in his hear. The shorter lad shivered at her breath, the stench of rotting body's and what he thought the Domino junkyard and fishing coast would smell like , all wrapped into one and rushed up his nose.

Yugi winced and smiled weakly in response. The odour was invading his sense, Yugi started to feel lightheaded.

Is this love? He thought. Tristan leaned closer towards Kaiba, who had dropped his briefcase on the floor with a loud clatter.

Joey was puzzled, how did he find us? Why was he here? Sure, it wasn't exactly common news that the group had began meeting in the bathrooms to discuss 'worldly' issues without any eavesdroppers. Mostly because, Domino school girls tended to avoid the toilets, ever since the news of the school's lack of maintenance with the plumbing system. But then Kaiba? In the girls bathrooms? Why?

Kaiba let go, and smacked his strawberry chapped lips and winking at the other boy. It paid off to be the CEO of the universe's largest gaming corporation. With all the gentleness of a moose, he stalked off out of the bathroom. Joey landed on his butt, sweat dripping down his neck.

'Well…'

'I don't know about you, but I'm not going to clean off the lipstick marks left on the mirror' Joey muttered.

* * *

><p>I should really branch out? xD I hope you all got this.<p> 


	7. Just Another Enemy to Keep Me Away

'MOKUBA don't take that out when we are in the middle of a meeting'

Kaiba was beyond frazzled, he swallowed loudly and punched the desk infront of him;

'But big brother! Its get really hot and cramped in here. How can It possibly breath-' Mokuba howled.

'I don't care, this is not the time and place to take out your Pe-'

'Mr Kaiba?' Kaiba stood up straight, like a ruler and glared at his manservant. Who dared to interrupt him? He had specifically penciled in his 4 o clock yelling session into his schedule, making sure to move around any work just for some good brotherly time. Roland started to cry softly into his hand.

' You stupid imbecile, stop shivering and get the this stupid proposal faxed to the bloody Tionary Inc, before I have your stupid head on a stupid Blue Eyes White Pike' Roland sobbed, now more openly than before, his great shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his face like an out of control faucet.

'It's already been do-'

'Shut up' Kaiba spat .Roland fell to his knees, blubbering so loudly, Mrs Isano, the CEO's secretary, stopped to peer in if everything was alright. She rolled her brown eyes, just a normal day I guess, staring at the 46 year old man crying into the white carpet.

'Wh-hy d-do y-you d-do this …' Roland whispered, Kaiba's fringe fell in front of his eyes, hiding the sad glint that rested in them. The young brunette's heart was palpitating like a race horse running towards the finishing line. Every scathing word that tumbled out of his mouth, was like a harsh slap of the jockey's whip on his Kaibacorp branded butt. He didn't like doing this, it was better if he kept Roland away. That way he wouldn't get hurt. Yes that's right, Kaiba shook his head, trying to convince himself that his bodyguard was safe. Kaibacorp had many enemies, and their young executive wasn't the nicest bunch of the lot. Over the years, the long list of men and women who wanted his skin was growing.

Meanwhile stroking his newly acquired possession, Mokuba tried to comfort the older man.

Seto Kaiba sent him a hard look and the younger brother went back to tending to Peanut, his store bought hamster.


	8. Bed Bugs

For Mindpearl.

* * *

><p>Weevil whirled his wine glass, a philosophical look arriving on his stylish features. Pegasus looked glamorously at the small boy in front of him , finally taking time to admire his companion. He would do nicely next to Croquet and Crump. The trio was looking for a fourth. Pegasus smirked, oh yes, he would do.<p>

Weevil appeared wistful now , twirling a dead cockroach in his tiny fingers, and sipping at his centipede straw that was planted in a flush of red juice in his spiderman marked glass.

His soft, lime hair flowed sensuously in the wind, the glasses hinting of a deeper meaning, as he elegantly gazed at the hard-shelled creature in his hand.

Pegasus shivered pleasantly. The boy really knew how to press the executive's buttons.

Softly, Weevil lifted the bug to his mouth , in a swift gesture, the insect swam down his throat. And the waiter nearby nearly stumbled into a door.

'Well?'

After a few more crunches and a happy, satisfied sound that emitted out of Underwood's throat , he looked towards the famously , raunchy red coated man sitting beside him.

' I have quite a few offers, but I'll see if I can pencil you in after Mr T. Taylor and in between Mr. O Ishtar' Weevil looked thoughtful, his newly required business was prospering. Who knew that 'Bed Bugs Escort Service' would be such a popular industry ? Dueling was just not cutting it anymore. Ever since Yugi Motou came on the scene. What's next for that little runt? He better not steal his business. Weevil grumbled.

After all, besides Weevil's dueling success, what else did Weevil have? Then a banging body and even more charismatic face. Screw the King of Games…Well for the right price maybe… Underwood was kicked out of his thoughts when Maxamillion Pegasus cleared his throat.

'I will pay you triple to what Mr Taylor is paying' Weevil quirked his eyebrow.

'Do you like me that much sir?' Pegasus made a goofy grin and picked up his briefcase, that was filled to the brim with comic books, Mokuba's leftover hair and his first eye. He could already hear the bloody rolling ball , intermixing with the black hair and bunny pictures.

'So Friday night?' Weevil Underwood nodded and got up as well.

'Will you send for me?' The older man gave a boisterous laugh, scaring a nearby nesting pigeon. Pegasus twirled a finger through his silky, oily , silvery, masterfully presented and perfected hair. Twirling and twirling and twirling. He then leaned in close, catching the scent of earthworms and Starbucks from the prostitute boy.

'I had sheared a hundred sheep to get this hairpiece'

'Wha-' Weevil was cut off with a finger to his ladybug, painted lips.

'Ofcourse, only the best for my staff' Pegasus grinned again, showing off his urine -yellow coloured teeth, it glowed oddly black in the light of the sun.

With a quick wink and a stolen kiss , Pegasus left in a swirl of red and silver, leaving Weevil blushing. That would cost extra, there was no bonuses in the business of the night.


	9. Desperate Internet Wives of Domino

Doing this not for the reviews, but because it needs to be done.

* * *

><p>'Tea!'<p>

She took a deep breath, all smiles breaking out and swirled around. He wasn't leaving he was actually wanted her back. Brown hair-creating havoc in the wind, her eyes bright blue and excitedly she laughed only to choke on her spit.

'Joey what are you do-' Joey Wheeler was pointing enthusiastically but quietly to the sky. His toes were deeply ingrained in the sand and his shirt pressed to his chest, making him look an Olympian, sumo wrestle that had gone on a diet.

'Look! Shh, you'll scare him' Out in the far ocean, Tristan leapt out of the glistening water, shaking is long hair in the wind, a graceful smile on his face. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Here was Tristan, flying no soaring, no, not even close, dancing out of the water, like a finned dolphin like or an angelic angel.

'Isnt it beautiful?' she whispered.

Joey looked at her.

'Yeah, beautiful' Tea blushed and reached a hand to Joey's face. All of sudden several things happened at once, Joey pulled a disgusted face, Mokuba ate a cornetto only to be swiftly picked up by the rump and kidnapped by Amelda, Yugi won the duel, and Tristan flew into the sunset, his brown, soaked trench coat turning into a keel, as he glided into the air.

'What are you doing?'

'Oh…I thought' Tea blushed even redder, she resembled an rotten apple now , a change from her foul banana look. Joey decided he didn't like it, he always had a thing for potassium. She was embarrassed; of course he didn't mean her. He loved Mai.

'Thought what Tea?' Yugi bounded up to her, his puzzle twinkling in the sun, he skidded to a stop, grinning like a little school boy.

He straightened his school jacket and his school pants. Tea was taken back. It was so weird looking at Yugi with nothing but his school clothes on , she was so used to his customary Dark Magician speedo when he went to the beach. But she was glad, whenever Yugi went to the beach, a Blue Eyes White dragon mankini clad Kaiba was not far behind. He would always yell something about a rematch, he always yelled stuff, Tea remembered.

'I think she thought I was hitting her'

'Hitting on her , Joey' Tea corrected.

'Ew, why would anyone do that?' Tea's face dropped and Joey stopped trying to talk and swallowed.

'Not that you aren't …nice' he seemed to struggle with his words.

Yugi patted her on his shoulder and smiled once again, his radiant smile that blinded her with his perfect teeth.

'One day Tea, you will find someone' Tea beamed back, holding back tears.

'Yugi, would you like to catch a movie' He nodded, golden bangs shaking and reached for her hand shyly.

'What are you doing?' she aggressively hollered.

'I…was going to hold your hand' Yugi was now the one to look uncomfortable.

'Oh' the brunette retorted softly and went to reach for his puzzle.

'Your hand' the shorter boy said a little louder and forcible then he usually did. Tea muttered a quick woops and made sure to grasp his hand this time.

Yugi stood still for a moment. Tea waited. Then after a great deal of waiting she turned back to him.

'You don't really want to go with me do you?' Yugi shook his head.

'I didn't know how to tell you'

She swatted his hand out of her own.

'You know what, I'm settling for Noah's proposal I'm not going to wait for yo-' she was cut off. Tristan did a backflip and started his decent into the sea.

'Alright' Yugi understood, they were meant to be. Her and Noah, Noah and her. Always, together and forever. I mean if she couldn't find love in real life, she could always find love on the Sims.

* * *

><p>loves that I don't proof reed. Have funk kids.<p> 


	10. Hoppin' away from Love

'I'm so sorry Mai…' That's what he should have said to her. He should have grabbed her by her smooth, cheeks , cupping them gently and leaned his forehead onto hers. He should have looked deep into her violet eyes, the same incandescent color that was gracing the autumn foliage. Draped in lavender silks and satins, her milky hand had clutched onto the liquored rosewater tightly, the liquid spun a myriad of colors as he had watched her face fall, watched her painted lips turn down and her eyes downcast, seeking a dark feet then the golden heights that the sun brought.

He should have hugged her than and spoke to her all those sweet words he had meant to, he should have see them tumble out of his crude mouth, one after the other, scampering desperately like rats in a sewer to make her see, to make her believe but they never left Joey.

He should have told her , he loved her, dearly and softly, that there should have been no other, that she had left no room for there to even have another. That she was all that he needed, all that he ever needed, she was more than the crisp cash that flowed from every duel monster tournament that KaibaCorp forked over unwillingly, more than the Sunday night family feuds that gushed from his mobile speaker, mother's attitude did not matter nor did father's prime hold on his scotch.

She had meant more than even his friends, the outside family who had collected him_, him, Joey Wheeler_, the small-misshapen coin discarded on the hard pavement, next to the blood stains and cigarette burns, to be finally housed and loved in a family owned piggy bank. She was more than that, he should have said. But he didn't.

He didn't put his street made hands into her hair that was swallowed by the entity of the descending sun, Joey didn't tilt his head to the left and bring his lips to her powdered forehead. Nor did he take a last whiff of sandalwood that dotted behind her ears, bejeweled with ornate charms.

Joseph Wheeler had, instead, stood far away, away from the familiar presence that he once was welcomed in. He had ,in fact, stood all the way at the other side of the balcony, gazing upon the honey textured beauty, with her delicate fabrics and skirts of her evening wear, all ruffled now and upset. And he just nodded, solemnly.

Joey turned back, into the now cold music styling's of the band White Dragon, listening to them sing 'Blue Eyes' he shivered, and walked into great hall. The expensive, grey laden ballroom did not embrace him, nor did the dragon claw lamps or the white attired buffoon traipsing in a dinosaur like fashion, like she had.

Joey was not meant for this world but yet he had forced himself into it, leaving behind his Valentine.

He went into a waltz, with his newly required arm squeeze, a gentle Australian beauty, with reddish skin and large hands. He could almost feel the murmurs on neck, congratulating the catch he had made, or even appraising her like some exotic animal. Vultures, he would mutter in her ear, and soft rumble echoed from the broad from down under. Even this reminded Joey of her and how so much had altered. He wouldn't say something so tooty fruity to Mai, a name he had once gifted to moneybags himself, no, Joey reprimanded. He's Mr. Kaiba now. _Your employer. _Joey tried to put on a big smile, the goofy grin gone awkward and spun his date around.

All the way, trying to forget the devastating look etched on Mai Valentine's face as he delved further away, gloomily with Boomerang the Kangaroo in his arms.


End file.
